


Bee Mine

by babyjared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Bees, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjared/pseuds/babyjared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: Prompt Dean asking Cas out with cheesy pick up lines</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee Mine

“Hey, Cas.” Dean smiles, sitting down across from the angel, “What are you up to?” 

“Research,” he says, not taking his eyes off of the book in front of him. 

Dean nods to himself and watches as Cas chews on his bottom lip, trying to gain as much knowledge as he can from the ancient text, “Well, Valentine’s day is coming up…” Cas doesn’t respond, so Dean shifts in his chair and clears his throat, “And I just thought…you know, it’s the day of…love or whatever so…”

“It’s actually supposed to be the liturgical celebration of one of the more early Christian saints named Valentinus,” Cas says, finally looking up from the book, his blue eyes meeting Dean’s green ones, “It had nothing to do with love until it was changed in-”

“Cas,” Dean laughs nervously, licking his lips and shaking his head a bit, “I know the-the history of it, but I’m talking about the now traditions.”

Cas tilted his head and furrowed his brow in that adorable way Dean had come to love, “I don’t understand.”

Dean smirked at that, “I figured you wouldn’t, buddy.” he chuckles, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box, “So I uh-I got you something, you know just…it’s just something, doesn’t have to uh-doesn’t have to mean anything but I-”

“May I see it, Dean?” he asks, eyes open and honest with curiosity. 

“Right, uh, yeah,” Dean huffs a laugh and slides it over to Cas, his fingers trembling as he sets his hands down on the table, “I can return it and-”

Cas opens the box and a small smile spreads across his face, “It’s a bee.” he remarks, looking up at Dean from under his eye lashes as he pulls out the small pin.

“Yeah you, um, you still like bees…right?” he asks, his heart pounding as Cas looks over the gift. 

“Yes, Dean,” Cas smiles in full this time, “I do still like bees.”

“Good, that’s…that’s good, Cas,” he chuckles, watching as Cas hesitates on where to put it, “Uh, here I can-” Dean gets up and walks over to Cas who stands up and hands Dean the pin, “Do you want it on-”

“My coat.” Cas says, not moving his eyes from Deans.

“Right.” Dean smiles quickly and brings his shaking hands up to pin it onto his trench coat, Cas’s hand catching his wrist before he can pull it away. 

“Dean?” Cas tilts his head a bit, “Why did you get me this?”

Dean’s face burns hot and he looks away from the angels stare, “I-” he licks his lips and takes a deep breath before turning back to Cas, “I wanted to know if you’d…will you bee my Valentine.”

Cas squints his eyes and Dean starts to think this was a terrible idea and he should have never let Sam talk him into this- And then Cas smiles, and it’s one of those gummy smiles that makes his nose scrunch and that makes Dean smile back.

“That’s a pun,” Cas chuckles, “A play on words, because it’s a bee and you want me to be your Valentine so, in conclusion you want me to-”

“Cas,” Dean chuckles, “Will you?” he asks, letting out a sigh. 

The angel’s smile softens and he lets go of Dean’s wrist to instead hold his hand, “Yes, Dean. I’ll bee your Valentine.”

Dean smiles and squeezes his hand, and from then on, every time he sees the bee pin on Cas’s trench coat, he’s reminded that he’s his.


End file.
